1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cutting metal panels at various angles and, more particularly, is directed towards cutting ribbed metal panels for a range of roof pitch angles and for creating useful “hips” and “valleys” therein.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
For years builders have installed galvanized ribbed sheet metal on buildings and homes to improve durability and to solve problems such as leaking roofs. Several inventors have attempted to make the cutting of metal panels for roofing more streamlined in order to simplify the “hard to do cutting” portion of their job easier. For example, cutting angles across a 3′ sheet of ribbed metal for the hips and valleys with hand tools is difficult to accomplish and is not the best way to do the job. Consequently, advanced panel cutting devices which anticipate angular cutting as their primary function are not a new development. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,633,162, 7,249,548, 3,872,755, 2,784,750, and 1,618,341. Such devices have been introduced with varying degrees of success. There has arisen a need for a metal panel cutting device which accomplishes more complex cuts more simply than these prior inventions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable angular cutting interface for easily cutting panels. Further, this invention has the added features of being easily transported to worksites by being mounted to a utility trailer and its radial dial is expressed in terms of roof pitch. Further still, this invention is designed such that panels may be are easily inserted into and removed from it by a single operator.
The invention has been developed in order to reduce the time and materials wasted by its operator. Materials are saved due to the increased accuracy when cutting panels. Likewise, time is saved when its user is able to accurately cut panels (e.g., metal roofing or plywood decking) on the ground instead of high in the air on top of the roof as has previously been the method by builders.
This invention is designed to cut roof pitch angles from zero degrees through a roof pitch of 10/12. It can cut angles either to the left or right. It can be adjusted from one cut to the next. These features are designed to anticipate the roofing workman with a limited capacity for solving the often complex mathematical problems when cutting roofing material. For example, a worker may encounter a 3 ft by 15 ft. sheet of ribbed metal consisting of multiple hips and valleys and other unusual construction features. Most such workers only have a tape measure and an assortment of hand tools (such as snips and nibblers) as they begin the task of laying the metal panel on the ground or roof to mark both edges of the sheet. Next they will have to lay a 5 or 6 ft piece of scrap 1″×4″ down and mark it as well. The angle of the proposed cut will thereby be determined and the workman may proceed to cut it to the best of his ability with a small hand power saw. Occasionally a workman may have a device such as has been show in the prior art. However, even these fortunate workmen will have a limited tool to accomplish their task. For example, Blanco's invention (U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,548) operates similar to a paper cutter in that it does not provide a means for adjusting the cutting blade to various roof angles within the device.
Other objects of the present invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the apparatuses and systems, together with their parts, elements and interrelationships that are exemplified in the following disclosure, the scope of which will be indicated in the appended claims.